narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto vs Neji
Vorgeschichte thumb|left|Der Kampf beginnt Der Kampf zwischen Neji und Naruto ist der erste Kampf der Endrunde der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung. Naruto hat sich lange auf diesen Kampf vorbereitet. Er hatte Hinata geschworen, sich für sie an Neji zu rächen, was er diesem vor dem Kampf erneut verkündet. Neji nimmt dies allerdings nicht sonderlich ernst, aktiviert aber schon mal sein Byakugan und geht in Kampfstellung. Genma sagt den Kampf an und fordert sie auf, sich bereit zu machen, da sie nun anfangen dürfen. Der Kampf thumb|left|Anfangs hatte Naruto große Probleme Eine Zeit lang starren sich beide nur an und warten darauf, dass der andere zuerst angreift. Neji macht bald ein paar langsame Schritte nach vorn - bis Naruto drei Kunais auf ihn wirft. Doch Neji fängt das erste auf und wehrt mit ihm die beiden anderen ab. Naruto rennt nun auf Neji zu und will ihn angreifen. Doch Neji steckt das Kunai weg, weicht aus und lässt Naruto auf dem Boden landen. Naruto steht aber schnell wieder auf, um Neji erneut anzugreifen. Er versucht mehrmals sehr schnell ihn zu schlagen - man kann seine Fäuste schon fast nicht mehr sehen -, doch Neji weicht allen Schlägen aus. Naruto versucht nun einen Tritt, allerdings kann er Neji einfach nicht treffen. Daraufhin kommt dieser auf ihn zu und verpasst ihm einen Schlag auf seine Organe, gefolgt von einem kleinen Schlag auf die Schulter, der bewirken soll, dass Naruto dort kein Chakra mehr konzentrieren kann. Er geht zu Boden und rollt eine Zeit lang weg, bis er sich wieder fasst. Neji hat aber, zu Narutos Glück, den Chakrapunkt verfehlt. Neji fragt ihn nun, ob er kapiert habe, dass er keine Chance gegen ihn hat. Doch Naruto meint, dass es nur ein Test gewesen sei, um zu sehen wie stark Neji ist. thumb|right|Jetzt setzt Naruto Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein Naruto steht wieder auf und meint, dass der wahre Kampf erst jetzt beginne. Er setzt Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ein. Naruto hat nun vier Doppelgänger, welche jeweils ihr eigenes Chakra haben, womit Neji nicht erkennen kann, welcher der echte ist. Jeder der Doppelgänger holt jetzt zur Bewaffnung einen Kunai heraus. Neji gibt sich allerdings unbeeindruckt und erklärt Naruto, dass er gern angreifen könne, wenn er wolle. Naruto betont noch einmal, dass man ihn nicht unterschätzen dürfe. Die vier Doppelgänger greifen Neji an, doch dieser springt einfach über zwei hinweg. Als er landet, greifen erneut zwei weitere an, doch Neji kann sie von sich ableiten, wodurch sie ihn verfehlen. In diesem Moment greift der echte Naruto frontal an und verpasst ihm einen Kick, der allem Anschein nach getroffen hat, da Neji nach hinten fällt. Doch ist Neji in Wahrheit ausgewichen und nach hinten gesprungen. Er landet sicher auf seinen Füßen. Die Narutos versuchen es nun noch mal. Zwei greifen wieder von verschiedenen Seiten an. Doch Neji springt in die Luft und dreht sich, wobei er beiden je einen Tritt verpasst. Zwei weitere greifen von hinten an, doch werden auch sie abgewehrt und durch einen danach folgenden heftigen Stoß zum echten Naruto befördert, wo sie sich auflösen. Neji geht zu einem weiteren Doppelgänger, der am Boden liegt und schnippst ihn an. Daraufhin verpufft auch dieser. Neji vergewissert sich nun, ob es nicht Naruto gewesen sei, der gesagt hat, dass er Hokage werden wird. Neji sagt dazu nur, dass daraus nichts werden könne, da Talent von Geburt an gegeben werde und das Schicksal bestimme. Es gäbe nur eine Handvoll von Leuten, die Hokage werden könnten und nicht jeder könne es werden, nur weil er es hart versucht hat. Doch Naruto will das nicht akzeptieren und sagt Neji noch einmal mit Nachdruck, dass er nicht aufgeben werde. Gleich darauf lässt Naruto mit Kage Bunshin no Jutsu eine kleine Armee von Schattendoppelgängern entstehen. thumb|left|Neji setzt Hakke Shou Kaiten ein Diese Naruto-Armee stürmt sofort auf Neji zu und umkreist ihn, während der erste angreift. Neji benutzt wieder sein Byakugan, lässt ihn kurz stolpern, um ihn dann mit mehreren Schlägen abzuwehren. Drei weitere Narutos greifen an, doch kann Neji ihren Angriffen ausweichen und kontern. Immer weitere Narutos greifen an, jedoch schlägt Neji sich immer noch gut und kann sie zurückschlagen. Neji prahlt, dass er ihm ja gesagt habe, dass er nicht so blöde sei und rennt daraufhin durch die Narutomenge zum Original-Naruto. Diesen verpasst er mit den Fingern einen gezielten Schlag auf den Brustkorb, um sein Chakra lahmzulegen. Einige Narutos verpuffen nun, was Neji bestätigt, dass der Naruto, den er erwischt hat, wirklich der echte ist. Immer weitere Narutos verpuffen. Neji geht einen Schritt zurück und kommentiert, dass er ihm ja gesagt habe, dass es nutzlos sei. Doch Naruto lacht nur und verpufft dann auch - es war wieder nur ein Doppelgänger! Zwei Narutos greifen daraufhin im Sprung Neji von hinten an. Naruto will ihm nun einen Schlag verpassen, doch blockt Nejis Chakra den Schlag ab. Neji hat Hakke Shou Kaiten eingesetzt, um sich zu schützen. Dadurch werden beide Narutos wieder weggeschleudert, wobei einer wieder verpufft. Naruto liegt am Boden während Neji ihn fragt, ob da was gewesen war. Naruto steht jedoch wieder auf, erzeugt weitere Schattendoppelgänger und sagt ihm, er solle ihn gefälligst nicht unterschätzen. thumb|right|Neji setzt jetzt Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou ein Sechs Narutos stehen vor Neji, welche ihn nun umzingeln. Die Narutos greifen an, doch Neji setzt noch mal Hakke Shou Kaiten ein. Ein kleiner Krater ist unter Neji entstanden, während nur noch ein Naruto wieder einige Meter entfernt von ihm auf dem Boden liegt. Naruto will wieder aufstehen, doch kaum hat er dies gemacht, setzt Neji Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou ein. Naruto wird dadurch hart von Neji verprügelt. Dabei werden Narutos Chakrapunkte lahmgelegt. Ein wahrer Hagel an Attacken geht auf Naruto los und dieser muss eine ganze Zeit diese Schmerzen ertragen, bis Neji ihn wegschlägt. Naruto fällt daraufhin rückwärts einige Meter entfernt auf den Boden, wo er sich eine Zeit lang nicht mehr bewegt. thumb|left|Durch Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou werden Narutos Chakrapunkte blockiert Genma will den Kampf schon beenden. Naruto versucht jedoch wieder aufzustehen - doch Neji meint, das sei nicht möglich, da er sämtliche 64 Chakrapunkte getroffen habe. Neji sagt außerdem noch, dass Naruto sich nun endlich klar machen müsse, dass seine Träume sich nicht erfüllen würden. Naruto denkt kurz wirklich daran aufzugeben, doch erinnert er sich dann daran, wie Rock Lee und Hinata gekämpft haben, um ihre Träume zu erfüllen und um ihren Ninja-Weg zu gehen. Naruto nimmt sich noch mal zusammen und steht wieder auf. Neji kann nicht fassen, dass Naruto wirklich noch in der Lage ist, aufzustehen. Naruto erwidert, dass er ihm doch bereits gesagt habe, dass er nicht so schnell aufgäbe. Neji wiederholt, er solle aufgeben, da er den Kampf einfach nicht gewinnen könne. Doch Naruto meint nur, dass Neji den Mund halten solle und fragt ihn, warum er einen solchen Hass auf Hinata hat. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung nimmt Neji sein Stirnband ab und zeigt ihm sein Siegel. Neji erzählt daraufhin die Geschichte, wie er zu seinem Siegel kam und wie sein Vater ermordet wurde. Aus diesem Grund glaubt Neji an das Schicksal, da es seiner Meinung nach Schicksal war, dass sein Vater in die Nebenfamilie geboren wurde und somit sterben musste. So ist es für Neji ebenso Schicksal, dass ein untalentierter Ninja wie Naruto nicht Hokage werden und somit auch diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen kann. thumb|right|Naruto bekommt Chakra vom Kyuubi Naruto erwidert jedoch, dass das Ende des Kampfes noch nicht feststehe, während sie noch kämpfen. Neji bindet sich sein Stirnband wieder um. Er setzt erneut sein Byakugan ein und rennt auf Naruto los, um ihm einen weiteren Schlag auf den Körper zu versetzen. Naruto geht zu Boden und Neji sagt daraufhin zu Genma, dass der Kampf jetzt vorbei sei. Da Naruto sich nicht mehr rührt, will Neji schon gehen, doch meldet sich Naruto wieder und fordert ihn auf, stehenzubleiben. Naruto steht wieder auf. Er will einfach nicht sein Versprechen gegenüber Hinata brechen, Neji zu besiegen. Er sagt, dies sei sein Ninja-Weg. Neji erinnert das Schauspiel an seinen Kampf mit Hinata. Naruto will nicht gegen Neji verlieren. Er sagt, ihm seien Nejis Ansichten über Bestimmung durch die Geburt, Haupt- und Nebenfamilie egal. Neji jedoch antwortet, Naruto wisse nicht, worüber er da redet; er sei nicht mit einem solchen Siegel aufgewachsen. Doch Naruto weiß, wovon er redet, da er ja auch ein Siegel trägt, wenn auch ein anderes. Er meint auch, dass Hinata weiß, wie es ist, dafür zu kämpfen, akzeptiert zu werden. Neji meint daraufhin, dass dies aber trotzdem nichts an der momentanen Lage ändern würde, da Naruto immer noch kein Chakra mehr mobilisieren könne. Naruto will Neji trotzdem beweisen, dass er ihn besiegen kann. Doch ist sein Chakra immer noch gleich Null wie im Training mit Jiraiya. In dem Moment fällt Naruto noch eine Option ein, die er nutzen könnte. Naruto will nun sein zweites Chakra - das vom Kyuubi - benutzen. Neji will gerade den Kampf beenden, als Naruto ihm auf einmal seine ganze Kraft demonstriert. Neji kann seinen Augen nicht trauen, als er mit seinem Byakugan das rote Chakra von Naruto sieht. Naruto ist nun wieder bereit für die nächste Runde. thumb|left|Nejis Hakke Shou Kaiten gegen Naruto mit Chakra des Kyuubi Naruto verschwindet mit einem Wahnsinnstempo und erscheint in der Luft hinter Neji, wobei er einige Shuriken wirft. Doch diese wehrt Neji wieder mit Hakke Shou Kaiten ab. Er fängt sich dabei allerdings ein paar und wirft sie mit seinen eigenen auf den angreifenden Naruto. Dieser ist aber gleich darauf wieder verschwunden. Neji kann im letzten Moment ausweichen, als Naruto ihn plötzlich von hinten angreift. Nun zücken sowohl Neji als auch Naruto je ein Kunai. Diese werfen sie aufeinander, doch blocken sie sich gegenseitig ab. Daraufhin springen Naruto und Neji aufeinander zu, fangen ihre Kunais und wehren den Angriff des anderen ab. Naruto stürmt auf Neji zu und erzählt ihm, dass er, wenn er erst Hokage geworden ist, zwischen den Familien im Hyuuga-Clan Frieden stiften wird. Neji versucht, die kommende Attacke von Naruto wieder mit Hakke Shou Kaiten abzuwehren. Doch sind beide Techniken so stark, dass beide Kontrahenten weggeschleudert werden. thumb|right|Naruto gibt Neji einen starken Kinnhaken und besiegt ihn somit In zwei verschiedenen Kratern, die auch schon etwas zugeschüttet wurden, liegen Naruto und Neji, doch weiß aufgrund des Rauches niemand, wer wo liegt. Plötzlich kommt eine Hand aus einem der Krater und Neji erscheint. Er geht schwer angeschlagen zum nächsten Krater, wo er Naruto regungslos liegen sieht. Neji sieht sich nun schon als Sieger, als plötzlich aus dem Boden heraus Naruto hervorschießt und ihm einen Kinnhaken verpasst. Neji liegt nun am Boden. Der Naruto, der im Krater lag, war nur ein weiterer Doppelgänger, unter dem sich ein Loch befand, das zu dem anderen Loch führte, aus dem Naruto kam. Das Ende thumb|left|Neji hat den Kampf verloren Naruto geht zu seinem Gegner, der immer noch am Boden liegt. Neji sagt sich selbst, dass es blöd war, dass er auf Narutos Trick hineingefallen ist, da Doppelgänger, wie man weiß, Narutos Spezialität sind. Doch Naruto erzählt ihm dann, dass er dreimal durch die Prüfung gefallen ist und die Doppelgänger früher seine größte Schwäche waren. Naruto will ihm damit beweisen, dass manche Dinge, genauso wie Menschen, sich ändern können und dass Neji endlich von seinen dämlichen Glauben an das Schicksal der Geburt ablassen sollte. Genma erklärt darauf Naruto zum Sieger des ersten Kampfes. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Kämpfe Kategorie:Narutos Kämpfe Kategorie:Nejis Kämpfe